My Autobot Family
by Thunderbee LFA
Summary: Ruby's family was killed by a giant robot, now she wants revenge. She doesn't trust the Autobots. And with her new powers gained from an Allspark piece, she'll try hard to get revenge. The summary isn't good, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 The Start

Rated T just to be safe.

I don't own Transformers nor know the people who owns them. They are owned by Hasbro. The people you never heard of that are in here (That also means Alice. But not the Pretender Alice. My OC Alice) are my OC's. And this is a slow moving type of fanfic. Enjoy.

* * *

I woke up on my bed in my house at night time. I got up, ran downstairs and was waiting for my Mom, Dad and two brothers to come in the kitchen. But there were no signs of them. I looked everywhere around my house to find them. I went outside and saw a giant robot punching something. When I saw they were people, I ran over there and yelled

"HEY! PICK ON SOMEONE YOU'RE OWN SIZE!". It turned it's head and looked down to face me with blood red eyes. When I looked past it's legs, my family were laying on the ground. The giant robot swung it's arm and hit me then sent me flying into my house that's made out of brick. I was out cold, all I heard was a jet flying by. It was daytime when I woke up, I was covered in my blood, I couldn't move, I couldn't talk much but I could open my eyes. When I did, I saw my famly, dead.

"N....n..no. This....ha...has....to be...a.....dream." I tried to get up. I called the Police with my Mom's cellphone that was right next to me.

"Hello?" The 911 Operator answered.

"My.....family's dead. Some.....one killed....them. And.........I'm....losing.....bluuuuuh." I dropped the cellphone, my brain shutting down from lack of blood, my heart was slowing down. Then I heard sirens.

"C'mon! Get her back!"

"I'm trying! She's going and going fast!" I heard voices then everything went black. I didn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything.

_'Am I really.....dead?'_ I thought to myself. I saw a light and opened my eyes.

"She's alive!" A doctor shouted, Epps and Lennox, friends of my Dad, came in.

"Ruby. I'm glad you're alive." Lennox hugged me.

"But what about my-"

"Sorry to tell you this. But their dead." He cried.

"This can't be right. They didn't need to die." I cried with him.

"We're going to find the person who did this." He had an angry tone.

"It wasn't a person. It was a giant robot." I explained.

"We're going to find it, no matter what, Ruby. I promise." He promised. We saw Epps crying.

"Sorry guys. I'm just gonna go because this is a bad time." Epps went out the door. I grabbed Lennox's shirt.

"When you find that thing, I want it dead." I growled a little.

"Don't worry. We'll kill it." He patted me on the head and went out of the room. a month later, I was well enough to go out of the hospital.

_'Now what? I don't have a family and_........_Bingo!'_ I saw an adoption center. I went in and went to the front desk.

"Hello there. Need something, Dear?" A beautiful lady with long blonde hair who might be in her late 20's to her early 30's asked me.

"Yes. I want to be put up for adoption." I replied.

"Were you beaten, neglected or anything like that?" She asked again. I stopped for a moment and cried.

"My family's dead." I answered. She got up and hugged me.

"Sorry to hear that. Don't worry, you'll find a loving family." She patted me. She gave me some papers, I got a pen out and signed them. I was done then she showed me a room where I'll be staying until I found a family.

"If you want someone to play with, want something to eat, anything. You come and tell me. OK?" She gave me a warm smile.

"OK." I got on my bed. Lennox and Epps came with my bags with my stuff in them.

"Here you go, Ruby. All of you're stuff you wanted to bring. Anything else?" Lennox asked.

"No. I'll be OK." I grabbed my DSi and played Pokemon Platinum. Then I saw a black DS lite, it was one of my brothers'. I picked it up and it had Pokemon Pearl in it. They loved to play it, then I had a flashback.

"NO! NOT HYDRO CANNON!" Mike yelled.

"Yes! You're Heatran is doomed. Aw man." My Lugia's Hydro Cannon missed.

"Now it's time for Fire Punch!" Mike yelled.

"C'mon, Ruby! Beat him!" Johnny shouted. Mike's Heatran defeated my Lugia.

"Yes!" Mike yelled. Then Lennox shoke me out of my flashback.

"It's OK, Ruby. Their still here." Lennox tried to cheer me up. It started to be night time, Epps and Lennox went out of the room with a sad sounding 'Good Bye'. I layed down on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

The next day, I woke up to the smell of pancakes. Heather came in with a plate that had three stacks of pancakes. She put syrup on them for me.

"Oh. You didn't have to put the syrup on for me. I don't want you to work too hard." I said then got up and sat on the chair.

"It's part of my job. I don't mind working hard." She put the plate on my lap. I took a bite.

"How did you know I like cinnamon?" I asked.

"Lucky guess. Most people like cinnamon. Then after you eat you're pancakes, I'll get you a cinnamon bun." She said

_'Mmmmmm. Haven't had those in a while.'_ I thought to myself while eating the cinnamon pancakes.

"My Mom always made my pancakes with cinnamon." I was done eating the pancakes.

"You were that hungry?" Heather asked.

"I haven't eaten anything and hospital food just doesn't do it for me." I chuckled a little.

"You seem like a friendly teen." Heather smiled.

"I pretty much am. I kinda get a little angry when I get annoyed. I never fight, don't want to. And I'll do pretty much anything fun." I said.

"Like?" Heather asked.

"Playing my Wii, riding Go-Karts, playing against or with someone on games. Stuff like that. I also like to play with animals." I explained. Heather's little smile turned into a beautiful smile. She knew I won't be trouble. Then someone came in, Heather went to the desk.

"May I help you?" She asked a Mother of four.

"Yes. Can I adopt that girl over there?" She pointed at me. Heather nobbed.

"Just sign here." Heather gave the Mother some papers. The Mother signed it, I got up and went out. I forgot to tell Heather I was a little shy.

"Hey. I'm Kevin." A boy that was in his teens waited for me to shake his hand. I didn't shake his hand or said anything.

"A little shy?" He asked, I nobbed. They walked out, I followed them to a van.

_'__OK, Ruby. First time being with a family that you don't know. Just be yourself and stop being so shy. Oh, what am I saying? I can't help it.'_ I thought to myself when I got my bags and went in the van. I played my DSi that had Kirby in it. We went forty blocks, it wasn't long. When we stopped, I was at my new home. It was a three story house with a four car garage.

_'I might like it here. Let's see what a day will be like with them.' _I grabbed my bags and went in the house. It was two times bigger than my house.

"Here let me show you you're room." Kevin ran up the stairs. I went up there with him, he went to the first room on the right on the third level. He opened the door and showed me a room that was almost the same size of my room in my house but a little bigger. I unpacked my stuff and layed on my bed.

"this one day won't be so bad. Maybe tomorrow will be great." I said. I rested my body then went to sleep.

The next day, the Mother went back to the adoption center while holding me by the back of my shirt collar.

"What's wrong?" Heather asked.

"This teen is nothing but trouble!" She shouted at Heather.

"Hey. Don't shout at her!" I snapped.

"Shut up! I want my money back." She turned to Heather. She gave the Mother her money back then the Mother pushed me out the way. I started to cry.

"What did you do?" Heather asked.

"I didn't do anything. She started yelling at me because one of her kids told a lie on me." I cried.

"What did she say?" Heather asked.

"She said that one of her kids said I was the one who stole her ring. But I didn't do it." I grabbed my bags and went to my room. Heather came in and sat right next to me. She gave me a picture of a blurred image of something.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I took a picture of a giant robot. It looked at me but didn't try to hurt me." She explained. I balled my hand into a tight fist.

"Their everywhere, aren't they? Just killing people who didn't do anything." I growled a little bit.

"This one didn't try to kill me. It didn't even want to kill me." Heather tried to calm me down.

"They do nothing but kill." I got a little angry.

"Well, this one might be friendly." Heather said, grabbing the photo because I might rip it.

"Yeah, right. I'll take a video of one and give it to Lennox then to the Police. Then all of them will be dead and out of everybody's life." I said. Heather sighed.

"Don't go over board, Ruby. Some people can judge things and if they thing it's fake, they might charge you with something." Heather waited for me to change my mind.

"You do know I want revenge, right?" I crossed my arms.

"It sounds like it."

"Just wait. I'll get my revenge one day. And my wish will come true." I then layed on my bed and played my DSi.

"I see playing games calms you down." Heather chuckled.

"Super Smash Bros. Brawl calms me down even more." I replied. Heather went out of my room.

A week has past and it was night time at the adoption center. I was crying over a picture of my family.

_'__They didn't need to go. Why, God? Why?'_ I thought to myself while crying. Heather came in and sat down with me on my bed.

"It's going to be alright, Ruby. You're going to find a loving family." She tried to cheer me up.

"How? I've already been adopted five times and none of the families liked me. Their kids didn't even like me." I kept crying. Then the news came on.

"In tonight's news, people have been reporting a 16 foot tall robot walking and transforming into a car. We don't have proof yet but Police have witness this robot a few minutes ago." The news man showed a blurred picture of the 16 foot tall robot.

"I know that face, Ruby. What crazy idea do you have?" Heather asked with one eye brow up.

"I'm going to give them proof on that robot. I hate them, That's why I have a video camera so I can tape them. And when I tape it and show them to Lennox then the Police. BOOM! No more robots." I started to like my plan. Heather shoke her head.

"It might be friendly. And what if it can hurt you?" She got worried about what I'm going to do.

"I can run. Ruby's my name, speed's my game." I used a Sonic quote. I grabbed my video camera and ran out of the building and on to the street. I almost dropped my camera but I kept running until I was at a grassy field that was sixty blocks away from the center. I layed down on the ground and waited for a robot to come.

"When I get this thing on camera, I'll get my revenge." I chuckled to myself and waited.

Two hours has passed and nothing came up.

"They lie so badly." I got up and dusted myself off. I looked back and saw a yellow 2010 sport version Camaro.

"Hey, dude. What are you doing?" I asked the driver. I took a closer look and realized there was no driver. The car jumped up and surprised me. I ran away from the area and back into the adoption center.

"What is it Ruby?" Heather asked.

"The...there was a 2010 yellow Camaro without a driver and it's driving itself." I was a little paniced.

"Did you drink to much Mountain Dew again?" She asked.

"No. It was really driving itself." I was a little loud.

"OK, OK. Calm down. Show me where you saw it." She got up. I ran outside which forced Heather to run outside as well. We got to the field but the Camaro wasn't there.

"But......but it was right here." I knew Heather thought I was crazy until I fell in a small hole.

"Is that a foot print?" She asked. I climbed out of the hole.

"It smells like metal down there." When I said that, it started to make me wonder. Was that Camaro the 16 foot tall robot that was on the news? Heather tapped me on the shoulder and said,

"We should head back. You look tired." Then I looked out and saw no signs of the Camaro.

"OK. Just don't think I'm crazy." I said.

"Don't worry. We all have those moments." She patted me on the back. We walked back to the adoption center, Heather went back to her desk, I went in my room and got on my bed.

_'__I'll have revenge on these things. For killing my family.'_ I thought to myself then went to sleep.

The next day. I woke up and turned on the TV. The news was still talking about the 16 foot tall robot.

"Nobody knows if it's fake or real. The Police are on the look out for this robot. If anyone has any proof, send it to the Pol-" I then turned it off. I got up and went out of the adoption center.

"And where are you going?" Heather asked.

"Going to see an old friend of mine." I answered. I went out of the door and walked a few miles to my friend's house when I saw the Camaro from last night. I stared at it then I shook myself.

_'No. Don't even think about it, Ruby'_ I thought to myself. I went back to walking to my friend's house. A few miles later, I finally got to her house, I went on the porch and rang the door bell. A slim teenage girl with long black hair answered it.

"Hi, Alice." I shoke her hand.

"Hey, Ruby. How's it going?" She asked with a warm welcome smile.

"Fine. Have you heard about the 16 foot tall robot?" I asked her. She stopped for a minute and had a nervous look on her face.

"What? You look like you've seen a ghost." I said. She chuckled a little.

"It's nothing. It's just that-" We heard a thump in the backyard then we heard a boom.

"Alice? What was that?" I asked her.

"Oh. My cat knocks stuff over and my dog trys hard to catch birds." She giggled.

"I know you have a cat but a dog? Since when you even HAD a dog?" I tapped my foot.

"We just got him from the pound. He likes to try to catch birds and makes a 'thump' noise when he lands." She explained. I then asked,

"What kind of dog?"

"Pitbull." She answered a fast one.

"You know, I use to have two Pits. They were so sweet. Can I see him?" I asked again. Trying to see if it's true.

"No. He's not use to people."

"But if he's not use to people how is he use to you?" I was getting smart.

"Oh, I think my mom's calling me. Bye." She slamed the door in my face.

"Rude much." I stormed off. I walked a fews miles back and saw a wishing well. I went over to it and got out a gold dollar coin my dad gave me.

"I wish I would get adopted by a loving family." I wished and threw the coin down. I had three more gold dollars left. Then the Camaro was behind me, I didn't notice until it honked it's horn. I was spooked and turned around, I was scared now. Then a Corvette Stingray and Pontiac Solstice came. 'I'm in trouble now' I thought to myself then ran. I was running fast enough to get away but cars are faster, way faster. They boxed me in but I jumped over the Camaro.

"HA! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" I shouted then ran off again. I ran into a junkyard and was trapped.

"That was stupid, Ruby." I sighed. They boxed me in and stopped.

"C'mon. Show yourselves." I said in a brave tone. The cars started to turn into pieces, piece by piece they went to different places to reveal robots. They looked down at me and I was in shock, I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried to move.

"What should we do with her, Bee?" The blueish silver robot asked the yellow and black robot.

"She seems scared. I'll try to calm her down." The yellow and black robot replied. It went down on one knee at my level and looked at me.

"Ple.....please. Don't kill me." I begged. It tilted it's head.

"We're not going to hurt yo-"

"Don't bother with her, Bee. She doesn't trust us." The sliver robot sighed.

"We have to EARN her trust, Sideswipe." The yellow robot did a faceplam.

"And how's that going?" The silver robot was getting a little annoyed.

"Will you shut up, Sides." The blueish silver robot was getting annoyed by the silver one. I got up and tip toed out but the silver robot grabbed me, I struggled to get out of it's grip.

"Sideswipe, give her to me." The yellow robot tried to get me out of the sliver robot's grip.

"I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU TOUCHING ME!" I yelled. The silver robot puts me down, I gave them and angry stare.

"I know one of you killed my family. So, why don't you just turn yourselves in and get killed." I growled. They looked at each other then me.

"Killed you're family? We wouldn't do anything like that, ever." The yellow robot said with a calm voice. I got my LG View out and tried to call someone.

"Shoot. I don't have a signal. Guess I can't call anyone." I sighed. They looked at each other and didn't want to be seen. They transformed and went somewhere else.

"Now to save the video and get rid of them." I chuckled.

I ran back to the adoption center. When I got there, Heather was outside of the center.

"HEATHER!" I ran up to her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Got the proof." I smiled.

"OK. Show me." She was waiting. I got my LG View out and played the video of the robots. Heather was surprised.

"You got their faces. Now what are you going to do with it?"

"First, show it to my Dad's friends. Remember Lennox and Epps?" I asked.

"Their in the army, aren't they?" She asked.

"Yup. I can show them this video and they'll take care of them." I then walked off to the NEST Base. Heather sighed and shoke her head.

_'__What are we going to do with her?'_ She thought to herself then went back in. I ran as fast as i could to NEST Base, when I got there I hit the door head on. Lennox answered the loud knock.

"Hey, Lennox. Sup? ow." I put my right hand on my head.

"You OK?" Lennox asked.

"Yeah." I got up.

"Anyone new?" I then asked.

"Yup. A few of them. Want to meet them?" He asked. I nobbed. We went in the base and saw Epps, I hugged him.

"Hey, Ruby. Still at that adoption center?" He asked.

"Yeah. Got adopted five times and none of them wanted me." I tried to get over it.

"Hey, Epps. Can you get the Autobots here so Ruby can meet them?" Lennox asked.

"Sure." Epps went to the back.

"Autobots?" I got curious.

"Yeah. You might like them, their the best to work with. Each one can help us with something." Lennox explained. Then a Semi Truck with three motorcyles and a few cars following it came.

"Lennox. Tell me why they brought their cars here." I got even more curious.

"These aren't you're normal everyday cars, Ruby." Lennox said. We looked back at the truck and cars then they turned into pieces. From one piece going over one and reforming, they were all giant robots. They were in robot form now and I stepped back. Then turned my back and started to walk back to the adoption center until Lennox grabbed my shirt collar.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" He asked.

"Why would I even want to talk to giant killing robots? I can't believe these are you're new teammates." I growled.

"Ruby. They don't kill." Lennox tried to make me change my mind about the Autobots.

"Yeeeeah. Don't believe it." I crossed my arms.

"Maybe we should just let you stay with one of them." Lennox suggested.

"Do whatever you need to do to me. I'll still hate giant robots." I hissed.

"OK. Bumblebee, Ruby's staying with you." He said to the yellow and black robot.

"Oh god. Me and my big fat mouth." I did a facepalm. I knew Lennox would get me if I was trying to run away. He gently pushed me to the yellow robot. I walked over to it, knewing I wouldn't like being with it. It picked me up and carried me to it's room. When we got there, it put me on it's bed and waited for me to say something.

_'Yup. I don't like this. But knowing Lennox, he'll try hard to get me to think not all robots are bad.'_ I thought to myself.

"Not much of a talker, huh?" The robot talked. I still didn't say anything, then it thought I'd talk if it pushed me on the back.

"DON'T DO THAT! I HATE GETTING PUSHED!" I yelled at it.

"Sorry. I just wanted to talk." It made a sad face.

"Why would I want to talk to a giant robot?" I gave it an angry stare but it didn't even flinch.

"I know what you've been going through. I've been alone one time and didn't even know who my creator was. We were sure they were offline." It explained. I didn't say anything.

"And it just won't stop." I quietly said to myself.

"I have a gender, ya know." It pointed out. I tried to hold in my laghter.

_'A robot that has a gender? How do they make babies when........There I go again.'_ I thought to myself, then it pushed me again.

"Will you stop!?" I was getting annoyed. It replied,

"Just talk to me. It might make you feel better."

"Losing my family to a robot who beat and shot them to death and trying to get over it will make me feel better? Yeah. Nice try. I still won't talk to you about anything." I got upset.

"Wow. You're a tough one. Just be glad Lennox didn't give you Ironhide" It waited for me to reply. Then The Semi Truck came in.

"How's it going, Bumblebee?" It asked with a deep powerful voice.

"Not so good, Prime. She doesn't want to talk." The yellow robot explained.

"Don't worry keep trying, Bumblebee." The Semi Truck closed the door.

"I want to go see Heather." I jumped off the bed. The robot transformed and drove right next to me.

"Need a ride?" It asked.

"No. I'm fine." I said in an annoyed tone. The Solstice, Semi Truck and Stingray followed me as well.

_'Great. I have stalkers now.'_ I sighed and kept walking.

We got to the adoption center, I went in. The four robots turned on their, what they call, 'Holomatters'.

"Hey, Heather." I hugged her.

"Hi, Ruby. How did it go?" She asked.

"It was a little edgey but I was OK." I answered.

"I meant about the video." She chuckled.

"Yeah, well. I didn't turn it in." I scratched the back of my head. Heather looked at Optimus, Sideswipe, Jazz and Bumblebee.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"Just some friends." I replied. They were keeping an eye on me for some reason. Then a man with black clothes on came in.

"Hey, can I adopt a kid?" He asked Heather. She went to the front desk.

"Sure. Which one?" She asked then the man pulled a gun on her.

"The money. Now, give it to me or you'll die." He demanded.

"No. You're not taking the money." She said with a brave tone. He was going to shoot her, I pushed Heather out the way then we heard the gun go off. I looked down and he shot me in the chest. I fell down backwards.

"RUBY!" Heather cried. The four Autobots boxed the man in, Sideswipe punched him in the chest, Bumblebee swung his arm and hit the man in the head, Optimus was saved for last and he broke the man's rib cage. They were sure he was dead but they didn't know I was still hanging on to life. Heather called 911, after that I blacked out.

".............God? If you can answer me, am I dead?" I asked, not knowing if I'm dead. Then someone shoke me awake. Optimus had a smile on his face.

"What you did was brave, Ruby. You risked you're life to save a friend." He smiled even more. He was very proud.

"I take my chances." My voice was weak. The bullet touched my voice box and poked a hole in it. It missed my heart by inchs but it pierced my right lung. Heather came in and tried not to touch my chest while hugging me.

"Ruby. I'm so glad you're alive." Heather was crying.

"It's good to still be alive. And you're tears are stinging my chest." I was a little bit in pain because her tears went into the hole in my chest. She stopped then the Doctor came in.

"Well, well, well, Ruby. You're made out of steel, aren't you?" He was glad I was alive.

"What do you mean by that, Doctor?" Optimus asked.

"She was in here and was covered in her blood because she had cuts and her back was split open. Her head showed 10 inchs of her skull and she almost died from lack of blood. But she was strong enough to call us." The Doctor explained.

"Anyway, we'll have to get that bullet out. And the only way to do that is surgery." He got some papers of my X-Ray.

_'Aw _man_._' I thought to myself. The Doctor went out of the room.

"You are very lucky to be alive." Optimus said.

"It was nothing." I smiled. I felt like a somebody.

"Nothing? You took a bullet for a friend. That isn't nothing." Bumblebee smiled.

"To bad my family isn't here. They would've been so proud, might of thought I was crazy but proud." My voice was weak again. The Doctor came back.

"Time for surgery." He rolled the bed out. I was brave enough to take a bullet in the chest but not brave enough to go into surgery? I didn't know why I wasn't brave enough to go into surgery.

_'DARN IT!'_ I yelled in my head.

A day after surgery, Heather and the Autobots came. Heather sat right next to me.

"How are you doing?" She asked me. I wish I could tell her I couldn't talk for a while. I got a piece of paper and pen out and wrote a message. They read it and it said,

"Sorry guys. I can't talk for a while. I need to rest my voice box." Heather was sad.

"Sorry to hear that. Is there anything we can do?" She asked. I wrote another message saying,

"Well, I want to play my DSi. It's in my DS game bag in the chair over there." The piece of paper also had an arrow pointing to the bag. Heather got up and picked it up and gave it to me.

"If there's anything you want, I'll do it for you." She sat back down on the bed. I worte on a clean piece of paper saying,

"You don't have to work yourself that hard."

"You almost gave you're life to save me. And for that, I took the week off." Heather smiled.

"I tried to tell her we can help you since we didn't have anything else to do." Bumblebee said.

"And we'll do anything for you as well." Optimus was still smiling. I wrote something that said,

"You guys can adopt me."

".........Ruby, their in the army. I don't think they can take care of you." Heather said.

"Yes we can." Bumblebee stepped up to Heather and asked,

"Where are the papers?"

"........I don't know about this, Ruby." Heather got had a worried tone. The Doctor came in to give us the good news.

"Great news guys. Ruby might be out of here in a week and a half and you can talk now, Ruby." The Doctor was looking at the X-Ray of my chest.

"Thank you." Heather was happy to hear the good news. Everybody was happy to hear the good news. The Doctor went out of the room. I told Optimus to come to me.

"Why didn't you try to stop the guy, huh? I wouldn't be like this if you guys would've took him down when you first saw the gun." I hissed. Optimus didn't say anything.

"Answer me." I demanded.

"There are just somethings we have to make sure of" Optimus had his eyes closed.

"Don't start that up again. I could've died. You call yourselves 'hard working'. Yeah, that's a lie. You don't even know how it feels to be like this. Now you know why I hate giant robots." I growled and turned my head.

_'Guess we didn't earn her trust.'_ Bumblebee thought to himself.

"Optimus. I think we need to have a word." Bumblebee tugged on Optimus' shirt collar, they went outside to their car modes.

"Optimus, I have to agree with Ruby. I mean we could've gotten the guy and beat him to death when we first saw the gun. I'm sorry, Sir, but you need to sharpen you're leadership." Bumblebee got a little annoyed.

"You're right, Bumblebee. I need to do better next time." Optimus agreed. Bumblebee thought Optimus would disagree. Back in the building, I wasn't talking to Jazz or Sideswipe. I was only talking to Heather then she got up and went outside. Jazz leaned over to Sideswipe.

"She had us fooled." Jazz whisper.

"I thought she really wanted us to adopt her."

"Humans are tricky, remember?" Sideswipe whispered to Jazz.

_'Why are these things even alive? The world would be better off without them.'_ I thought to myself. Optimus and Bumblebee came back in.

"Ruby, we're sorry and you're right. We could've saved you and Heather witho-"

"Just shut up." I put my hand up as a sign I didn't want to talk about it. Optimus didn't say anything after that then Jazz gave him an angry look.

"Nice one, Sir. We were almost to the point where we earned her trust." Jazz had a frustrated tone to his voice.

"Lets head back to the base." Optimus suggested. They went out of the hospital building


	2. Chapter 2 Gaining The Power

It's been six weeks since I had the surgery. I recovered and walked out of the hospital.

_'Hope I don't get hurt again.......Maybe I should go to my house.' _I suggested to myself. When I walked past the wishing well, I found a brownish grey shard. It had weird brown symbols on it.

_'What on Earth is this?'_ I thought to myself. I put it in my pants pocket and continued to walk. I walked six miles to get to my house, I walked up the driveway and saw my Go-Kart. It was still covered up, I took the cover off and there was nothing different about it. I opened the garage up and our Plymouth Prowler and Dodge Viper was still here.

"I thought someone stole them. Guess they didn't know you have to pull the garage door up." I chuckled. I got the weird shard out, I was looked at it, trying to figure out what the shard came from. I heard something, jumped up and drop the shard on the ground. It sent an electric pulse and it went over the two cars and my Go-Kart. I got up and looked at the shard, I walked out onto the driveway and when I looked back, the Prowler and Viper backed their selves out. I thought I was dreaming, nope, I wasn't dreaming. The cars transformed into robots, so did my Go-kart. They looked at me, but didn't say anything. I was hoping that they won't try to hurt me.

"Hey, aren't you the girl who does drifts with me?" My, Go-Kart asked me.

"Ye.....yeah." I was a little scared.

"Well, you did pretty good. Want to do it again?" It asked me.

"Wait. So, you're not going to blast me or anything?" I asked them.

"Of course not. Why would we do that?" The, Go-Kart made an odd look.

"Su.......No way on Earth I'll ride you." I changed my mind quickly.

"Awwwww, why not? I thought we were buddies." The, Go-Kart was sad.

"I hate giant robots. I'll never trust them." I turned my back on them.

"Why's that?" The, Prowler who was a girl asked me.

"Because one killed my family." My voice was quiet. They looked at each other.

"But that was one, ONE." The, Dodge Viper said.

"Listen, I just.......Just let me go inside my house for a while." I went in the garage, opened the door to my house and went in. It was kinda dusty, I went into the office and got my helmet. I took a look at it and it had no damage or dust, the box it was in was very dusty.

"Hey, what are you-" I jumped up and turned around.

"What are you doing in my house? And don't scare me like that." I said to a teenaged boy.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Sam, Sam Witwicky. Lennox told me to look after you." Sam explained.

"I can take care of myself." I put my helmet on. I went in the kitchen and took the key for my Go-Kart out of the drawer under the counter. I went outside and saw the cars and Go-Kart in car mode, but I didn't notice the Camaro. I went over to the living Go-kart, I was about to put the key in but it start itself up without the key. I put my seat belt on then it backed itself out of the driveway. I stopped it, put the brakes on, took my seat belt off and got out of it.

"What's wrong?" It asked me.

"I just can't do it." I answered. It transformed into robot mode.

"How about this, I'll let you drive." It suggested.

"No, it's not that. Reminds me too much of my family." I took my helmet off. The, Viper and Prowler transformed and walked over to me to comfort me.

"It'll be OK. Their not really gone." The, Viper picked me up.

"True. But I miss them." I was crying a little.

"We can be you're family if you want." The, Prowler patted me on the head.

"No, but thanks anyway." I cried a little more. Then, Bumblebee came, transformed and pointed his cannon at them.

"Put her down." He ordered them. The, Viper hugged me tight to his chest, almost where I can hear his spark beating.

"I'm not going to tell you again. PUT HER DOWN!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KILL THEM!" I shouted at Bumblebee. The, Viper puts me down and I looked up at Bumblebee.

"Go somewhere else. I don't want you here!" I got angry.

"I'm suppose to look after you." Bumblebee picked me up. I sent an electric pules through Bumblebee, he fell backwards and didn't move. I was surprised.

"Di....did I do that?" I couldn't believe it. I was on Bumblebee and his chest opened when I touched it. I put my hand on his spark and I got in his spark, I was now him.

"Since when Humans can do that?" The, Prowler gave me a confused look.

"I think it was from the shard." I went out of Bumblebee's spark. It didn't kill him, I just overshadowed him or oversparked him. Then it was getting dark.

"I bet Heather's worried about me." I said. The, Viper, Prowler and Go-Kart transformed, I got in the Viper and we went to the adoption center. When we got there, Heather came out and hugged me.

"Oh, Ruby. I'm so glad you're-OUCH!" She yelped. I didn't have anything sharp on me, so what hurt her?

"That was some shock."

"Shock?" I was confused.

"What? You didn't feel that static shock?" She asked. I didn't know what happened but I told her we should be getting inside. I looked back at the cars and Go-Kart, they were sleeping. We went in and went in my room, I got on my bed and went to sleep.

It was morning out but the lights were out.

"Ruby? You awake?" Heather asked me.

"Yeah. Why are the lights out?" I asked her.

"Don't know. They've been out ever since you went to sleep." She answered. I walked out of the adoption center and went outside but didn't see my cars and Go-kart. I ran to the NEST base but I was going faster, faster, faster then I went through the door to the base.

"Oops." I looked at the door.

"Looks like someone had too many Mountain Dews." Lennox chuckled.

"I don't think it's that. Anyway, in my right pants pocket I have this weird looking shard." I put my hand in my right pants pocket.

"What kind of shard?" Lennox asked.

"It's a brownish gray that has weird dark brown symbols on it." I got it out of my pocket.

"GET THAT OUT OF YOU'RE HANDS!" Sam yelled and I dropped it from me being spooked, I sent out huge electric pules. It messed up most of their computers, data bases, it even messed up the computer that couldn't get messed up. I couldn't figure out why or how I did that. Then I noticed everybody else got shocked.

"Ruby, you might want to go before you mess something else up." Ironhide said with a headache.

"Ironhide, don't be so hard on her. She's only 14 and she doesn't know how this happened." Lennox had a headache as well. I went out anyway.

_'How did I do that? And how did I overspark Bumblebee? Was I born with this or was it from that weird shard?'_ I had so many questions but no answers. Then a jet flys by, I looked up and saw it turn into a robot.

_'Oh man. This can't be good.'_ I thought to myself, I was running but the robot landed in front of me. I stood up to it.

"You're going to fight me? You don't have what it takes." It laughed.

"Try me." I was ready to bring the pain. Lennox and the Autobots came, also The Viper, Prowler and Go-Kart came.

"RUBY! RUN!" Lennox yelled.

"I CAN DO THIS!" I yelled back. The jet tried to punch me but misses. I went into it's spark and shocked it from the inside of it's spark. I got out and turned to it.

"You got owned." I grinned. Everybody was stunned about what I did.

"Ru...Ruby? How did you do that?" Lennox asked, I went up to him and said,

"Test me and that shard."

"Ruby, how do you know if it was from the Allspark piece?" Lennox asked.

"Because I got caught in the electric pules it sent."

".........Guys, lets go test her." Lennox went in the base, we followed him. Bumblebee walked right next to me and asked,

"What did you do to me last night?" I didn't answer. I kept quiet until we got to the lab.

"This won't be painful, right?" I asked Lennox.

"Just a little electric zap, that's all." Lennox answered. I got on the table, they locked me in so I wouldn't get off. They scanned me and the shard, there was an electric shock from the scanner. It gave me too much electricity, I started to spark, I started to crackle. I started to.....glow?

"What the heck?" Lennox looked at me. He stopped the scanner and set me free. I looked at him with my eyes glowing a deep sky blue. I tried to let some electricity out but I ended up shocking everybody. I got up and saw them on the ground, they got up after a while then Lennox asked me,

"What just happened? And how come you didn't kill us?"

"Don't know how I didn't kill you from that." I answered.

"Anyway, lets get the results." Lennox went to a computer that shows results. It was slow because I shocked it, it was half an hour when it gave the results. Lennox checked them, then had a surprised look on his face.

"No. Can't be."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You did gain it from the Allspark piece but you can heal people. You can even do the same with Transformers." Lennox explained.

"Would this explain why I haven't killed you guys yet?"

"Yeah. But you can choose to hurt people. So be careful and might want to get some electricity."

"Why?"

"Because you can get tired if you don't have enough electricity. Do you have to do anything?" Lennox asked me.

"Yeah. I have to get back to the adoption center. I guess I'll see you later." I got up and went to the door.

"You mean shock me later." Lennox laughed a little.

"Very funny. I'll remember to do that." I walked out the lab and walking out of the base. It was raining, the rain was pounding on me. Then I saw Heather running to me, I ran back because I know I'll electrocute her. I then tripped, I tried to get up but she held my hand to help me up. That's when my nightmare happened, I electrocuted her then she fell on the ground. I checked her pulse in her neck but.....I killed her. I cried right next to her body, I couldn't believe I killed her. I saw Bumblebee come and he saw me crying. He picked me up and gently hugged me.

"Now tell me, what happened?" He asked with a very soft voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I jumped out of his hand, the rain stopped. I looked at Heather's lifeless body, then I saw a red H2 Hummer. Heather's family was in it and they went to the adoption center, I looked back and saw that Bumblebee drove away. I looked at Heather's body.

_'I hate myself, I hate myself.'_ I repeated saying the same thing in my head. I really DID hate myself.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me what happened to my wife?" A guy who looked like a body builder asked me.

"She got......Electrocuted." I answered.

"How?" He asked me again.

"Don't know. Lighting might've struck her." I lied. I never liked lying to anybody but it was the only way for me to not get killed. Heather's husband called everybody they know to tell them that Heather's dead. He looked at me and asked,

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah. She takes care of me at the adoption center." I answered.

"You can come to her funeral if you want." He puts one hand on my shoulder. I wondered why I didn't shock him.

"I'll be there. It's not like I have a family." I looked down at Heather's body one more time, then looked at her husband.

"I guess I'll see you at her funeral......When IS her funeral?" I asked him.

"I was thinking about Friday." He answered. Today is Tuesday, it'll give them time for them to get it ready.

"OK, I might bring some friends. If you don't mind."

"Not at all." He stroke my hair. I went back to the NEST Base and opened the door. Lennox came and asked,

"Why aren't you at the adoption center with Heather?" When he said that, I fell on my knees and did a loud moan.

"I-I killed her."

"What? How?"

"It was raining and she touched me. I electrocuted her but didn't mean to." I was crying. Lennox hugged me and tried to cheer me up.

"Well, maybe she'll come back. Just pray to God." Lennox patted me on the back. I stood up and asked,

"Bring her back? You mean like the man who was dead but after an hour he came back?"

"Yeah. But you might do it." He said. I couldn't figure that out.

"OK? You don't mind if I stay here, right?"

"NOOOOOO!" The NEST team shouted because they didn't want me to mess anything up.

"Hey, hey, hey. She doesn't have a family and there's nobody else to take care of her. How about this, lets see what Optimus will say." He grabbed my right arm and pulled me to Optimus.

"Optimus, will you let her stay?" Lennox asked Optimus.

"There's no other choice. She has to stay." Optimus answered. Lennox and Epps went out to get my things from the adoption center. I went in Bumblebee's room and got on his desk, moaning. From outside of the room, Jolt and Jazz were hearing me moan.

"You know, I feel bad for her. I mean she lost her family and a friend, she's going through a lot." Jolt looked over to Jazz.

"Yeah. Should we get Bumblebee to cheer her up?" Jazz asked.

"I doubt she'll talk to him."

"Well, she's lonely and Bumblebee can make anyone talk to him. I'm going to get him." Jazz went to go get Bumblebee. In the room, I stopped moaning and was getting tired. I leaned against the wall and almost fell asleep, Bumblebee came in and woke me up.

"What do you want?" I yawned.

"I came here to talk to you. You've been going through a lot lately, so I just wanted to try to cheer you up." Bumblebee picked me up. I didn't want to talk to a giant robot, I wanted to talk to a Human.

"Talking to me might make you feel better, Ruby."

"OK, fine. But there's nothing to talk about." I yawned again.

"You tired?"

"No. I just need some electricity." I kept yawning. Bumblebee held me tighter to his chest. He pretty much reminded me of my Dad.

"You know, your just like my dad." I looked up at Bumblebee's face. He walked out of his room and out to the base. Jazz saw me in Bumblebee's arms, he went to us and patted Bumblebee on the back.

"Good work, Bee"

"Thanks, Jazz. All she needed was come comfort, and she needs some eletricity."

"I think I know the place to get some." Jazz grabbed Bumblebee's left door wing to show him a power plant. Bumblebee puts me down then transforms, Jazz puts me in Bumblebee. He transformed and drove out of the base, Bumblebee followed Jazz to the power plant. 30 minutes later, we got to the power plant. I woke up and stepped out of Bumblebee, they transformed.

"Which area has the most electricity?" I asked Jazz.

"I'll show you." He walked in. It was big enough for them to walk in, I followed them to a huge power generator.

"This generator should have enough power for you. It won't be too much, will it?" Jazz didn't want me to go crazy.

"It might make me full but we'll see." I went to the generator. I put one hand on it and drained the generater's power. Then the lights went out.

"How much did you drain?" Bumblebee asked me.

"Most of it. Why?"

"Because I think this place isn't abandoned........Jazz." We gave Jazz a stare.

"How was I suppose to know it wasn't abandoned? I was trying to help out."

"I'm going to get locked up for this." I did a facepalm. Bumblebee and Jazz transformed, I got in Bumblebee then we sped off.

_'Lets hope nobody will notice.'_ I leaned back on the seat. We were going faster than the normal speed limit, Bumblebee and Jazz wanted to get back to the base. We got there without getting pulled over by a cop. We went in and went to our rooms, Bumblebee knows I'm his new roommate. I got out, he transformed, picked me up and went to our room. He sat on the floor and puts me on his knee cap.

"Listen, Bee. I'm sorry about being rude earlier. I've just.....been through some tough times." I apologized.

"There's no need to apologize. I've been through tough times too, I know how you feel, Ruby."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I never knew who my creators were, I never even got a chance to see them."

"Guess you are going through the same pain I'm going through. Just wish I didn't kill Heather." I started crying. My tears were sending sparks because I had a lot of electricity in me. Bumblebee picks me up and said,

"She's not gone, Ruby, she'll never go. And I promise we'll find the Decepticon who did this." He wiped the tears off my face. I flew on his shoulder and hugged him.

"Since when you can fly?" He then asked me.

"Part of my power." I answered. Bumblebee got up and laid on his bed, I stayed up because I had a lot of energy. Then I remembered I have to go to Heather's funeral soon.

It was Thursday, almost to Heather's funeral. I gotten use to the Autobots and made them my friends, it only took a few weeks for me to really get use to them. I was walking with Bumblebee, he was in his alt mode. We walked for a while and went to a graveyard where my family was buried. I went to a grave where it said, "Here lies, Jerry Robert." Another right next to it said, "Here lies, Riley Robert." I looked over and the other one said, "Here lies, Johnny Robert." Then the last grave said, "here lies, Mike Robert." I got some flowers that me, Epps and Lennox brought, I put them on each of my family member's graves. Bumblebee came in his holoform and looked at the graves then asked me,

"This is your family?" I nobbed. He turned and put his arms out, I hugged him. Then my cellphone ringed. I picked it up.

"Hey, Lennox."

"Hey. Where are you and Bumblebee?" Lennox asked.

"At the graveyard where they buried my family." I answered.

"OK. Just wanted to see where you are." I know he means good but he's just like my Uncle Luke. We said bye then hanged up.

"You OK?" Bumblebee asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I answered. It was time to go back to the base, Bumblebee turned his holomatter off, I got in and we went out of the graveyard.

"Your, Dad was a friend to Epps and Lennox?" He asked.

"Yeah. Did you see him?" I asked him.

"Yup. I recorded our talk when he was still alive."

"Can you play it?" I asked. He played their chat.

"Hey, Jerry. How's, Ruby?"

"Just fine, Bumblebee. I want to ask you something. Can you take care of my kids if I die? I mean, my wife is going to need someone to help her out."

"I would love too but I don't know how to take care of kids."

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." The recording was over.

"When was the last time you saw him?" I asked Bumblebee.

"I last saw him almost at the end of March." Bumblebee answered.

"My family's death was at the end of March."

"Can you remember what you saw?" Bumblebee asked me. I was trying to remember the time when the robot came but it was blurred. I was frustrated, my frustration gave me a shock to my brain, then it was clear.

"The robot seems like.......it has someone with it. The person looks like a girl in her early teens. I can't see her face or anything else." I explained.

"That's not enough info, but atleast we know it has a Human partner......Wait a sec, Decepticons don't have Human allies, this doesn't sound right. Decepticons hate Humans but this one has a Human allie, but it killed your family. This is confusing, I can't figure this out at all." Bumblebee sounded like he was frustrated.

"Who are the Decepticons, and what's the difference between Autobots and Decepticons?" I asked him.

"Decepticons are the evil Transformers. Megatron is the leader, he wants the Allspark but it's destroyed. And that shard you found, was a piece of the Allspark. The Autobots protect, not destroy. We saved your planet a couple of times from destruction. And now we have to protect you at all costs, that also means losing our life."

"Wait, why? I'm not that powerful."

"You don't understand, the Allspark is the most powerful thing on Cybertron. And since you gained it's power from it, your the Allspark."

"What does it do?"

"It gives us the gift of spark. A spark is what keeps us alive, it's located in our chest. If it gets hit, we can go offline. But you can bring us back, I don't know if you can bring back a Human or not." Bumblebee explained. Then I started to have images and info in my head, it only lasted four seconds. Then I knew everything that happened on Cybertron and know every Transformer.

"You OK?" Bumblebee asked me.

"Yeah. I just all of a sudden know everything about the past on Cybertron like I was there." I had a headache. We were at the base, I got out of Bumblebee and he transformed. We went into our room and laid on the bed with me laying above Bumblebee, so Bumblebee wouldn't crush me. We went to sleep.

It was Friday, Lennox didn't get me a dress, so I had to wear clothes that look dressy. He sat right next to me when I was putting my shoes on.

"It's going to be alright, Ruby. No one will know you did it." He patted me on the back.

"But what if something happens?" I asked him.

"We have your back."

"Lennox, you've always been having my back. Even when I was a new born." We got up and started to walk out with some of the NEST team and the Autobots. Some of them rode in and on Ironhide, Me, Epps and Lennox got in Bumblebee. Optimus Prime, Sideswipe, Jazz, Ratchet, Arcee and her sisters came. We rode to Heather's funeral, Lennox had a good looking shiny gold tux on, Epps wore his red tux and I had black and red dressy clothes on.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Ruby. Hope you feel better." Lennox put his hand over mine. I leaned back on the seat, I was hoping everything will be better after the funeral. I fell asleep for a while to pass the time. We got there, I woke up and got out of Bumblebee. I turned to them.

"OK, guys. Put your holomatters in to something dressy. The guys wear tuxedos and the girls wear dresses." I explained to them how it works. They put their holomatters into dressy clothes. We all went in the church, it was a huge church and was big enough for a hundred people. We all stood in a line, in front of us was Heather's husband.

"Glad you can make it, guys." He was glad we were there.

"I forgot to ask you, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Chris." Chris answered.

"Nice to meet you."

"I see you brought your friends. Oh, and we have to see her once more before this goes on." Chris mentioned. They brought the casket that had Heather's body in and placed it all the way in front of the line. We each put flowers beside the casket, we can also put our hands on her hands that's on her stomach. It took a while but we finally got down there, Lennox was behind me and I was next. I was crying because of the pain I brought to her friends and family.

_'We'll miss you, Heather.'_

To be continued...


End file.
